earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatasu
Hatasu Saberfang is a huntress dedicated to the preservation and restoration of Kalimdor. A skilled archer, she is the niece of the druid Akarui and often the traveling partner of Kaetal. A veteran light on discipline, she has made her way across a substantial portion of the globe, searching for understanding with the druid. Appearance Hatasu stands with cautious eyes, her lips curved into a tiny, playful smirk. Her turquoise hair is tied back in a ponytail with strands in disarray from lack of attention. The nimble archer's right arm is permanently marked by a nightsaber tattoo. Her cheeks and slight frame reveal her daring youthfulness, gloves and tunic covered in the purple and white fur of her companions. History Hatasu's history is not unlike her prowling companion, cloaked and at home in the shadows. She only shares the few experiences that meet her standards of interesting. Her abilities, while unrefined, give evidence of training under the Sentinels. She often recalls a tale from Hyjal where she sent a single arrow through the skulls of four ghouls. Most of her recent history before traveling to the new kaldorei home of Teldrassil was spent in Winterspring, a place where she could reconnect with nature in quiet solitude after the Third War. She now travels in an attempt to understand the changed face of Azeroth, following paw prints instead of roads with her old flame Kaetal and her trusted troop of felines. Companions As a huntress, Hatasu has a deep bond with the animals of the wilderness, having many allies in the natural world. Neko Nightsaber A much different aura comes when looking into the stern eyes of her counterpart, a nightsaber. A worn leather collar is strapped about its neck, a shining emerald hanging from it. His claws are overgrown, a few chipped from battle. With a soft rub, his monstrous growl turns to a kitten-like purr. Neko has been Hatasu's companion since early in her career. As resourceful as he is powerful, the nightsaber watches over the Night Elf like an older brother. Kal'lex White Kitten A soft "mew" comes from the tiny kitten resting on Neko's back. He appears fragile, young with fine, snow white fur. The cute cheerfulness of the tiny cat contrasts with its fanged guardian. Kal'lex was given to Hatasu as a gift when she became a member of the House of Draco. Since, Neko seems to have adopted the kitten, carrying the kitten on his back and protected him at all costs. Kimba Lion The white fur of this fierce, regal beast stands out from the darker shades of its brethren. Curiosity and rebelliousness shine from its eyes, in sharp contrast to the tame and disciplined look of the Nightsaber. The young lion lets out a loud roar in an attempt of intimidation. Kimba is a new addition to Hatasu’s band of felines. His recklessness leads to common clashes with the elder Neko, only encouraging the huntress to follow the show of bravado. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:House of Draco Category:Hunter